Help
Mineplex | Knowledge Base/FAQ Note to Editors: When adding an answer to a question, or adding anything to this page please provide a short description of what you added/removed. General ---- Getting Started | Connecting to Mineplex | Mineplex Discord | Rules | Missing Premium Rank | Official Events | Games | 'Getting Help' There are multiple support options on Mineplex depending on the nature of your issue. If you're having issues with a recent purchase on Mineplexes shop, contact the support team here, to report a bug you found click here, to report a player breaking our rules create a thread under the reports section make sure you're following the format when reporting a player. For any other issues or if you're not sure where to go feel free to create a thread in our help section were a community member or staff will be more than happy to assist you! More information on out help section can be found here. 'Appealing a Punishment:' If you think you were punished unfairly, or would like to appeal your punishment, click here. If you think your account was compromised which resulted in your punishment read this guide. If you cannot submit an appeal for some reason click here. How do I report someone breaking the rules? You can read Mineplexes Reports Format, and read our official reporting guide here. If you have any questions/concerns you can contact a forum ninja here. (see contacting staff section for details) Staff ---- Staff Ranks | Current Staff | Becoming a Trainee | Becoming a Builder | Becoming a Youtuber | What are Member Teams and how do I join one? Member teams are teams open for anyone in the community to join, requirements for each team vary, however; none require you to be staff. Currently, the only member team accepting applications is the Translations Team and Mineplex Ideas Project. You can read more about all our staff and member teams here. What is a DEV? & How to become a DEV? Main Article: Developer Devs (or developers) of Mineplex are the people who make the plugins to make Mineplex what it is. The plugins that they will make are made in Java a programming language that Minecraft is made using. There are three different types of developers on Mineplex, those being Plugin Developer, Minigame Developers, and Backend Developers. Developer is one of the few Staff ranks where you get paid for your work, Plugin Developer, Minigames Developer and Backend Developer the 3 main "types" of developers you can become You can read more on detailed requirements on each position here. How do I contact staff? You can see a list of current staff here, select the staff member you'd like to contact and DM them directly. 'What's a Trainee?' Main Article: Trainee '' '''Trainee' is the first rank in our staff team. Trainees are, as the name suggests, training to become a Moderator through the undergoing of a 2 month trial. During this trial, Trainees work with their assigned mentor and learn about the responsibilities of a Moderator. The overall job of our staff members is to ensure that Mineplex’s players have the best experience possible. Read More Detailed Guide on applying for Trainee. 'What are Staff Teams?' Staff often specialize into teams and sub-teams, each with their own role and responsibilities within the Mineplex network. 'What's a C.Mod?' A C.Mod is a Clans Moderator, handling all matters relating to Champions game and Clans, including Quality Assurance, gameplay testing, map development, in-game and forums moderation, and rule enforcement. Unlike the other teams, these users have a tag that reads C.MOD in gold while in-game. 'Do Owners even come online?' Rarely, that is what makes meeting one so special! Owners are very busy doing "beside the scenes" work that keeps Mineplex up and running. 'What does a Leader do?' The Leadership Team of Mineplex develops new content, manages the network's staff and servers, and keep the server running; they maintain the basic necessities of Mineplex. With it comes the rank of LT (ingame) and Leadership Team (on the forums). Forums ---- Getting Started | Community Hosted: Giveaways/Events | Sending Feedback | Reporting Bugs | Reporting GWEN related bugs/issues 'Submitting an idea!' Submit a new game idea here Submit a new kit idea here Submit any other ideas here Once your idea is ready, you can submit a finalized idea here for review by the Quality Assurance team. Make sure this is detailed and well written, we recommend posting your idea under Game, Kit or Random idea discussions first to get feedback from the community and improve. TeamSpeak ---- Getting Started | Connecting to TeamSpeak | What is TeamSpeak? | TeamSpeak Rules 'Getting your premium rank on TeamSpeak' Join the Teamspeak Ranks channel and follow the on-screen instructions, if you have any issues feel free to poke an online staff member for assistance. ☀Please run the command on the US Mineplex due to the system doesn't work on the EU server currently. 'Contacting TS Staff' You can contact Staff on Teamspeak by right clicking their username and clicking poke, you can then enter and send a message directly to that staff member. You can tell staff members apart from other staff members by a helmet beside their username, (different colours depending on their rank). Staff members who are specifically TeamSpeak staff have a TeamSpeak logo next to the coloured helmet. Plug.dj ---- Getting Started | Connecting to plug.dj | What is Plug.dj? | Contacting plug.dj staff | What is Resident DJ? | How to become a Resident DJ? | Plug.DJ staff ranks | Plug.dj Rules Credits: RobbinK | Author/Editor BanMeNerd | Official Editor __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Help desk Category:Help